twilightfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph
Joseph is a vampire and a leader of the British Coven. When he became a vampire he gained the ability to identify and detect anything he chooses. He was a sphychic working in london before he was accused of practising witchcraft. Gabriel decided to turn him into a vampire before he was hanged the next day. He became Gabriel's first companion and later, his adoptive son. He is a "half vegetarian" vampire, so he feeds on both human and animal blood. Biography Joseph was born to a strict english christian and a mother that died a few months after his birth sometime time in 1613 in London, England. His farther blamed him many times for his mothers death, when the birth of his older brother was the real reason she had taken ill. He was continuely abused by his brother during his childhood, his farther didn't mind as he called it justice for what he had supposedly done to her mother When he was 15 years of age, he began recieveing short visions about his brother and farther, ways they would die and stopped them, for which they accused him of learning the supernatural. These incidents continued until he was 18. His brother tried to kill him himself, but Joseph killed his brother instead by snapping his neck. As trauma physicians weren't common in the part of London he lived in, residents and his farther believed he killed his brother with dark magic, and had him locked up, ready to be executed Soon later, Gabriel had heard of his skills and offered him a choice, live or die, Joseph knew who he was and what his intentions were, and he excepted his offer After Joseph's long and excruciating transformation, he woke up and killed all the guards, and his farther. He left with Gabriel to build their coven along with Gabriel's wife Helena Joseph became Gabriel's partner and co-leader of the coven, using his gifts to find humans who would be useful to them, this is also how he met his mate, Rhona. Physical appearance Joseph has remained an adult at the age of 18 though he is actually over 200 years old, he has short dark hair and burgandy eyes as a result of of drinking human and animal blood. Powers and Abilities: Sensory Identification : Main article: Sensory Identification Joseph also has the supernatural ability of Sensory Identification, an ability that allows him to detect anything he chooses, with his ability he is equaly powerful to Damien. He can use the special gifts of other vampires, and sense any information about a vampire or human. In the past Joseph's gift was important to Gabriel because he can also detect the special gifts that other vampire or humans have. Relationships : Main Article: Relationships Joseph is the mate of Rhona, the adoptive son of Gabriel and Helena, and the adoptive brother of Claud, Ida, and Allison. He is a leader of of the British Coven Rhona : Main Article: Joseph and Rhona Mate meening wife Gabriel Gabriel heard about Joseph and Gabriel changed him and later Joseph become Gabriels adoptive son Helena Claud Claud is Joseph's adoptive brother Ida Category:British Coven Category:Half-Vegetarians Category:Males Category:Vampires